prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lajfstajl
Lajfstajl to styl bycia, życia i autokreacji. Anglicyzm lajfstajl, używany w polszczyźnie również w graficznie nie zasymilowanej, oryginalnej pisowni lifestyle, oznaczał początkowo to samo co styl życia w ujęciu psychologii i odnosił się do wariantu „''american way of life''” w znaczeniu „''zafascynowanie kulturą zachodu i cywilizacją amerykańską''”. Lajfstajl kojarzony był też w czasach PRL-u z bywalcami nocnych klubów, pozującymi na bogatych plejbojów i często zmieniającymi partnerki. Socjologia Socjologia i teoria marketingu rozszerzyły zakres tego terminu do szeroko pojętych indywidualnych preferencji i gustów (na przykład dotyczących muzyki, ubioru, uprawianego hobby, rozrywki intelektualnej etc), ale także kultury oraz zawodowego i rodzinnego stylu bycia, który pozawala na skrócenie społecznego dystansu i większe zaufanie pomiędzy osobami mającymi ten sam lub bardzo podobny styl. Równocześnie osoby o odmiennym stylu bycia reagują na siebie z reguły negatywnie (fenomen podświadomego „''niewidzialnego muru''”). Termin lajfstajl (lifestyle) w tym znaczeniu po raz pierwszy pojawił sie w 1939 roku. Alvin Toffler przewidział eksplozję rozmaitych „''lajfstajli''” i użył pojęcia subkultur ("subcults") do dyferencjacji w obrębie kultury dominującej na podstawie odmiennego lajfstajlu jako alternatywy do dyferencjacji po linii etnicznej, religijnej, rasowej, seksualnej itp. Tego typu mniejszości definiowano w epoce pre-kaptalistycznej jako inne i sprowadzano do roli autsajderów. Tolerancja i koegzystencja społecznego mainstreamu z subkulturami kojarzy się dziś z nowoczesną gospodarką rynkową i kapitalizmem. Od połowy/końca lat 80. lajfstajl jest kategorią coraz bardziej istotną dla rozwoju nowoczesnych społeczeństw post-industrialnych, w których tradycyjne, zewnętrznie rozpoznawalne atrybuty kulturowe robotnika, urzędnika, studenta, rzemieślnika, „inteligenta” etc odeszły w znacznym stopniu do przeszłości. Samochód, komórka, marka, logo, kluby i inne miejsca gdzie sie bywa, ale także tatuaże, piercing, makijaż lub opalenizna stają się w coraz większym stopniu elementem identyfikacji i wyrazem przynależności do świadomie wybranej grupy. Marketing i ekonomia reklamy Charakterystyczne dla lajfstajlu są specyficzne i ekonometrycznie rozpoznawalne tendencje kształtujące gusta w doborze np. mebli, odzieży, miejsc spędzania czasu wolnego, lektur, muzyki, filmów oraz rożnego rodzaju dóbr konsumpcyjnych i wydawania pieniędzy. Lajfstajl – zwłaszcza dla ludzi młodych - może być fundamentem autokreacji, identyfikacji z pewną grupą społeczną, której wyznacznikiem na zewnątrz są symbole i atrybuty ich socjalnego statusu. Z tego powodu eksperci i stratedzy marketingu opierają o lajfstajl projektowanie, opakowywanie i reklamowanie szeregu wyrobów w sposób pasujący do wyobrażeń potencjalnego konsumenta o nim samym i o jego stylu życia (targeting). Wiek, zainteresowania, standardy moralne i ekonomiczne, poziom wykształcenia i.t.d. pozwalają na tworzenie modeli grup środowiskowych, które są adresatami określonych produktów i usług w danym segmencie rynku. Trendy, mody i procesy interakcji społecznych sprawiają, ze lajfstajl nie jest wielkością stałą, lecz ciągle dopasowującą się do nowych warunków bytowych, demograficznych, politycznych i socjalnych. Na przykład rosnąca świadomość i edukacja ekologiczna ma wpływ na preferencje dotyczące wyboru żywności i produktów na rynku energetycznym, a strach przed chorobami cywilizacyjnymi oraz moda na zdrowie i fitness (LOHAS = Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability) znajduje bezpośrednie przełożenie na ofertę typu wellness i rynek farmaceutyczny, hamuje sprzedaż papierosów i wódki, natomiast otwarcie Polski na Europę zwiększa popyt na naukę języków obcych oraz pośrednictwo pracy. Użycie potoczne W potocznym użyciu słowo lajfstajl , zwłaszcza w spolszczonej pisowni, określa aktualne tendencje i mody konsumpcyjne w kulturze młodzieżowej i wśród mieszkańców dużych miast, które przychodzą do Polski z Zachodu. Lajfstajl może mieć zabarwienie żartobliwe, a dla wrogów kapitalizmu i kultury konsumpcyjnej (zob. konsumpcjonizm) wręcz negatywne. Specyficzny ljfstajl cechował i cechuje wszystkie subkultury (począwszy od dżollerów, bikiniarzy, bitników przez hipisów, pankowców, rockersów, popersów, depeszowców aż do hiphopowców i fanów techno) i inne trendy młodzieżowe, wyróżniające się charakterystycznym ubiorem, fryzurą i ogólnym sposobem bycia. Literatura * Nicholas Abercrombie, Stephen Hill, Bryan S. Turner: The Penguin Dictionary of Sociology; Penguin Publishers, USA 2006, ISBN-10: 0141013753 * Bernard Cathelat: Socio-Lifestyles Marketing: The New Science of Identifying, Classifying and Targeting Consumers Worldwide; Probus Professional Pub, USA 1999, ISBN-10: 1557388180 * Ronald D. Michman, Edward M. Mazze, Alan J. Greco: Lifestyle Marketing: Reaching the New American Consumer; Praeger Publishers, USA 2003, ISBN-10: 1567206409 * Alfred L. Schreiber, Barry Lenson: Lifestyle and Event Marketing: Building the New Customer Partnership; McGraw-Hill Companies, 1994, ISBN-10: 0070561532 ! Kategoria:Socjologia kultury ! ! Kategoria:Antropologia kulturowa Kategoria:Psychologia społeczna ca:Estil de vida da:Livsstil de:Lebensstil en:Lifestyle es:Estilo de vida fr:Mode de vie gl:Estilo de vida ko:생활 양식 it:Stile di vita lt:Gyvensena nl:Lifestyle no:Livsstil pt:Estilo de vida ru:Образ жизни fi:Elämäntapa yi:לעבנסשטייגער zh:生活型態